


Hell Bound

by breakingslowly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingslowly/pseuds/breakingslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake can lead to many. Especially when in love. Your judgement is blinded and it's hard to think of anyone else other than the keeper of your heart.<br/>Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester. How can love be wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Bound

He had been through hell and back; literally. Dean guessed that's what being a Winchester meant - to go through hell all the while trying to save as many people as possible while looking out for his family. And if there was one thing he had learned was that family came first.  
It had been drilled into his brain since he was little and even now he heard it, his father's voice echoing there in the back of his mind: take care of Sammy.  
His stubbornness had caused a lot of shit to take place but in the end, it didn't matter as long as his little brother was with him, safe.  
Death had come a - knocking on their doors on quite a few occasions, if not literally. Somehow, Dean had narrowly avoided the inevitable multiple times. He was willing to do anything, even give his own soul to protect his family. As time went on, his family both lessened and grew. Because family doesn't always mean blood.  
There was this one angel and this one vampire that had become his family, not by blood but by bond. Yes, a vampire.  
Castiel, better known as Cas, and Benny. They had damn well deserved a place in his - dare he say it - heart. Obviously, Dean wasn't one for love or admitting his feelings even to himself so it took a lot for those two to get under his skin.  
Castiel was his angel and there wasn't any other way to put it. He just was. Sure, he had made mistakes. Hell, he had gone bonkers, losing himself when he thought he was doing the right thing. But inside, it was all in good intention. Dean hadn't been necessarily surprised to find out that angels were dicks but he had been surprised to find that Cas wasn't.  
Dean had met Benny in Purgatory where survival was only for the strongest. Benny had told Dean about a portal back to his reality that only worked for humans, the vampire had gotten him out and never let him down once. Even when it meant dying to save Sam.  
Hadn't he been trying to get drunk to forget everything? The oldest of the Winchester brothers slams his beer down on his night stand, nearly cracking the bottle. Sam was most likely asleep in his room but it didn't keep him from cursing under his breath and waiting for the sound of stirring. After what seemed like forever and hearing nothing, he relaxes back onto his bed.  
"Hey, uh, Cas... I'm probably more drunk than I realize but if you have your ears on, I miss you, buddy. Hearing from you would be great. Its just a thought." Dean realizes how pathetic he sounds after he says the words out loud and takes a moment to realize how badly he hoped his friend hadn't heard his lame excuse for a prayer.  
"Yes, Dean? I think this is the first time you've called me for any reason other than a hunt." The angel's expression is completely serious, like most times. "Or is it because of a hunt?"  
Dean shakes his head and pats the spot beside him on the bed. "No. I've missed you, Cas. Want a beer?"  
The angel silently takes the beer from his friend, wondering what the hell was going on. Dean smiles and chugs the rest of his drink down before lying back and watching Cas. "How come I never hear from you when I don't call? Friends just show up, y'know. Plus, you're a winged douche bag. You can poof wherever. Why not here?"  
"A winged douche bag," Castiel repeats under his breath, a smile quirking his lips. Dean was so drunk that he probably couldn't walk straight if he tried. "I'll keep that in mind, Dean. Were you wanting to talk?" He watches in amusement as the Winchester tries to prop himself up and fails.  
"I... fuck, I don't know anymore." Dean laughs, back arching in the slightest as he laughs. He reaches up and grabs Castiel's tie, tugging until the other male collapsed beside him. His face hits the pillow with a startled intake of breath. "What-" he forces himself up, "The hell?"  
"I don't know, buddy. Hell was-" Dean hiccups. "Wasn't very fun. Have you ever kissed a guy before? You're a feathered man," he laughs and clutches Castiel's tie tighter. "A guy with wings and blue eyes that look kinda like the ocean. Or bluer."  
The angel's mouth drops open, face flushing. "I have never," he says softly. What else was there to say? Dean was piss drunk and it probably wouldn't make a difference what he said. From the time he had come to earth - Dean had done nothing more than push him at women. He wouldn't lie, they were extremely fun. So why would he have kissed a man?  
Dean gives a lopsided grin and drops his face closer to Castiel's, beer heavy on his breath. "Me either."  
The angel's eyes widen as Dean presses his lips to his own, stubble pricking his skin. Instinctively, his lips move with the other man's. He had thought of doing this at least once but pushed the thought away as he thought it would never happen - or shouldn't happen. Castiel didn't know how to feel about the way his lips moved over Dean's; the way he tasted like the alcohol he had just consumed. He liked the way the other male tasted, the way he felt against his lips. So he doesn't pull away, he stays right where he is with his eyes closed and mouth molded over the Winchester's.  
Dean releases his grip on Cas' tie, pulling back to breathe. His eyes wander over the slightly flushed face of his friend, the way his lips were still parted and his eyes held the slightest bit of bewilderment and - disappointment. "Dean?" Castiel asks softly, almost frightened to speak too loud, as if this was their secret and someone might overhear. In all honesty, he didn't know if this was right or wrong but he knew it felt right. "Cas," Dean says simply, voice dropping lower - and the angel guessed it was from being tired. The human slumps onto his bed, hand lightly holding onto the other male's wrist.  
"You should sleep." Cas sits up, eyes narrowing in confusion when Dean moves his hand to rest over his heart. "I'm fucking wasted but it fluttered - right there. You look so damn hot with swollen lips, you know that?" So he wasn't tired. Just drunk. Castiel lowers his gaze to the floor, subconsciously running his tongue along his lips. "I don't believe it's possible for a heart to flutter," He exhales with a lazy chuckle.  
With each breath Dean took, Castiel's hand moved up with his chest. The warmth that came through his shirt felt like security. The word love comes to mind but he quickly shakes it away, holding in a shiver as a calloused hand runs along his arm. "Shut up, nerd." The Winchester laughs, pulling Cas on top of him at the last second.  
"Dean-!" He yelps as he tries to put himself in a more comfortable position, straddling his waist as his bum rests on Dean's crotch. "I believe you are out of your mind. How much did you drink?"  
"Six... Maybe seven? Wait... No, I don't know. These bottles have been gathering over the last few days." He gives up trying to count the beer bottles littering the room and looks up at Cas whom seemed more confused than nervous.  
A bit unsure by the expectant look on Dean's face, the angel leans over him and pecks his lips - uncertain to why he was surprised when he was pulled into a deeper kiss. He should have expected it. With each movement, both men became more eager; lips fiercer as tongue became involved. Castiel's hips begin to move out of reflex, a soft moan muffled by Dean's mouth. The taste of him was stronger now and it was as if the Winchester was trying to memorize every inch of the angel's mouth. He had never felt anything so intense - even with Dean drunk, he knew what he was doing. Could they even go any farther?  
Dean's eyes flutter open at the pleasure coursing through him, each rock of Castiel's hips was making him more excited in his drunken daze. At this moment, he wanted to fuck him hard. He wanted to feel the other man's body on his; hot and wet, skin slick with sweat...  
At the fantasy, Dean forces his hips up and groans at the friction on his crotch. Cas barely manages a whine, mouth open in a pant. Clumsy fingers tug off the angel's trench coat, all the while watching the sober man's face - the Winchester's eyes were clouded and his movements were barely effected by the alcohol. He was so experienced that he could even get laid while he was drunk and have no problem at all.  
"I-I don't know..." The angel's eyes widen as his coat drops behind him, suddenly feeling exposed even when he was completely clothed. Was this even - how? The question must have been in his eyes because Dean laughs, unbuttoning his shirt. "I want to fuck that tight ass of yours so hard, Cas. Would you like that?"  
W-What? The thought of.. anything in his ass sounded unpleasant if not painful. "Men do this often?" He mutters, closing his eyes as his shirt slid from his arms.  
"Gay men do," Dean has a smirk on his face as he works the pants down the other man's legs. He had turned him on. When the Winchester's hand brushes Castiel's clothed member he can't help but buck into his hand, a curse rising to his lips. As far as he knew, gay meant happy. This did make him happy, alright.  
Or was it a newer word? "Cassie, grab the lube from the drawer," Dean mutters, yanking his own shirt over his head. Even though this only confuses him further, Castiel leans over him and digs in the drawer - taking out the correct bottle. Beneath him, Dean had stripped. The only article of clothing between the two was the angel's underwear. Dean's erect dick rubs Cas' ass, causing him to want to close his legs but that was impossible. Instead, he shimmies the boxers from his legs, eyes falling shut as the cold air is made known to his crotch. He holds the bottle of lube in one hand, struggling to meet Dean's gaze. "Do I...?" He asks uncertainly; hoping the answer was no, Castiel. You don't have to because you don't know what the fuck you're doing anyway.  
"I'll prep you," Dean takes the bottle from his hands and squirts some on his fingers as he sits himself up. Castiel's eyes widen as fingers part his ass. The cold liquid felt unreal and left a sort of burning sensation as Dean's fingers forced themselves deeper, allowing the first shimmer of pain to stab at the other man. "D-Dean, that... hurts. It..." he picks his hips up and yelps as Dean forces him back down, the pain replaced by pleasure. It felt both good and bad, the way he was being stretched was painful but there was something that felt so damn good that he wanted more. "Fuck... Do that," He grunts lowly, "Do it again."  
At this, Dean focuses on stretching him more instead. Castiel whines under his breath and squirms impatiently until finally, the fingers are removed. "You ready, beautiful?"  
"Ready for what?" Castiel asks curiously, more than a little disappointed that he was no longer being fingered. As Dean's dick slides in, he understands what he had meant. And he had never thought he could understand so much all at once. Even with Dean drunk and probably not going to be able to remember this, it felt like love. Whatever the definition, Castiel was certain this was what love felt like. The pain and the bliss, the feeling of being complete. The way his eyes wanted to roll back but he kept them focused on Dean's, the way their moans mingled. And then they kissed - a passionate kiss that made them both gasp for air because fuck, they needed each other as much as they needed oxygen. The Winchester's hips don't even have to move, not when the angel is going up and down, up and down...  
The tightness is heaven and the slick lube is happiness. Castiel's lips on Dean's is to each other like angels and heaven, demons and hell. They belonged together. In that moment they are one.  
Castiel cries out as the hips underneath him start to rock, adding to the overwhelming pleasure. His hands go to his own erection as the urge to cum starts to make it's way into his system. But he knew it would be a long while before that happened.  
Dean's lips start sucking on the angel's shoulder, teeth digging into the flesh. Damn, damn. He can't even think straight anymore and with his cock pulsing inside of his angel; he believes he can get drunk off of him too. In a blur, Castiel's wings unfurl from his back and wrap around them, wings holding the two together tightly. Dean mutters something that sounds like, "shit," as one of his hands reach out to caress his angel's wings.  
"Dean... My - ah! My wings... Fuck," Cas whimpers and leans his head back, at a loss for breath and god dammit - maybe even his sanity. Each stroke to his wings made him twitch and tremble, lips parted in soft whimpers. The thick, hot cock inside of him was pulsing with each thrust - with each passing second. Their rythm was too fast to have any steady pace and it was just so much... "Do you like me fucking your tight ass, Castiel? Tell me how much you love it."  
"I love it, I love you. Dean, Dean, please! More, oh God."  
Dean's hips falter before grinding in and out of his blazing heat, lips crushing against Cas'. Angel. "My angel, all mine. I love you..." his hands trace the black wing's that envelopes them, gently caressing where his wings fade into the skin of Castiel's back.  
The angel cums all over his own hands and Dean's stomach, his scream shushed by the Winchester's fierce mouth. Inside him, it wouldn't be long before came as well. A strange need filled Castiel with need, causing him to bring his hips down harder as his vision was still filled with white ecstacy.  
With a hot forcefulness, Dean's load filled Castiel whom was a panting mess. "You said oh God," Dean breathes in between pleasure and trying not to laugh. "Castiel, you dirty angel."  
After managing to calm down, Cas climbs off of Dean and collapses to his side where his wings disappear once again and strong arms wrap securely around him. "I didn't intend to say that. You make me crazy."  
Crazy is an understatement. He wants to scream at himself. What just happened shouldn't have. What has he done?  
"I like making you crazy," Dean mumbles and tucks his face into Castiel's shoulder, eyes falling shut. His lips part and press a sloppy kiss to his skin. Dean's breathing was already slowing; he would be asleep soon.  
Castiel knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry, Dean. This should never have happened."  
"Hm?" He opens one tired eye as his angel pulls away. Dean just wanted the warmth back. The feeling of content that Cas brought him. Instead, he watches as two of Castiel's fingers go to his forehead.  
"Cas, wait-" Dean's voice dies in his throat as he's forced into slumber, the memory of his feathered friend visiting that night taken.  
As Dean lays asleep on his bed, cuddling his pillow - Castiel gets dressed, cleans up the beer bottles, tidies the room, and prays that's enough to make Dean think it was just another one night stand with a girl whom he couldn't remember the name of before he leaves with a guilty conscience and a wounded heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my screeching noises in the background. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I also hope you'll vote and comment!
> 
> I am Miss Horror Heist from Wattpad.


End file.
